Riders In Darkness
by CaptJoe213
Summary: A young Jedi learns that the true threat from darkness comes not from without, but from within. Can she stand against her own personal demons? Or will the darkness of her heart consume her? Has she discovered the truth that Jedi are never truly at peace, or is it only her personal failing?
1. Chapter One - Bloodlust

Star Wars: Riders in Darkness

Chapter One – Bloodlust

With a strong Force Pull, Adala brought the Weequay guard flying towards her. The young Jedi brought her hand back in a fluid motion and caught the guard with the heel of her hand right under his chin as he passed her, sending the ugly creature sprawling. This left only one guard to deal with, who was off balance from Adala's sudden assault. She again called the Force to her, and with an outward thrust of her hand, used the Force to slam the other Weequay into the wall behind him, landing him in a crumpled pile.

Now that both guards had been taken care of, Adala could turn her attention towards her mission, to enter the ruined and scarred building and detain the crime boss and pirate leader Tardis Moor, who was hiding behind the heavy security door the guards had been flanking. Adala had been through this door previously, posing as a smuggler and gun runner, collecting data on the target that the Jedi Enclave seemed to want so very badly.

Adala's blue Twi'lek skin began to tingle as she prepared for the fight that was sure to come. Her orders were to bring Moor in alive, but her previous encounters with the Weequay boss told her this wasn't the likely outcome in this situation. The idea of battle excited the young Jedi, and though her training taught her to have a disdain for fighting, and to embrace peace, Adala found herself pulled in the opposite direction, at least when she was in the moment. There was going to be a fight, and Adala looked forward to it.

With a swipe of a keycard, and the thumb scan from one of the knocked out guards, Adala was in, and on her way up a rickety flight of stairs heading towards the second story office of Tardis Moor. On the landing waited another pair of guards, holding station outside the office proper. A quick flick of the wrist, and the Force slammed the two guards into each other, rendering them unconscious.

Adala took a deep breath, though with urgency, knowing that there was not much time before Tardis realized something was amiss. She took her lightsaber in her right hand, and held it behind her back. She tried desperately to calm her racing pulse, but with no avail. There were several beings in the office, all of them armed, and none of them willing to submit to Republic authority. There was going to be gunplay, and she relished the idea of it.

The door to the office slid open and Adala stepped in with all the grace she could muster. Tardis Moor sat at an ornate wooden desk across the room, while a pair of Gran soldiers stood at each side of the desk holding heavy blasters. Also in the room was a Gamorrean holding a huge pike, and a Rodian sharpening a wicked looking vibroblade. All of the inhabitants snapped their attention to Adala as she entered the room.

Tardis Moor took in the sight of the young Jedi, still with her hand behind her back, and took a slow drag on a deathstick before sitting forward to speak.

"Ah our smuggling friend has returned!" the Weequay paused for a moment. "But you are not who you say you are, are you?"

"I am…"

"I don't care who you are!" Tardis roared, slamming his fists on the desk, scattering datapads all around. The pirate leader took a deep breath, and his mood seemed to suddenly make an about-face. He leaned back and smiled, showing a row of wickedly sharp teeth. "But go ahead, make your speech, that much I will allow you before your death."

Adala took a deep breath and drew the Force into herself before speaking. "In the name of the Jedi Enclave and the Republic, I'm placing you under arrest."

Tardis paused for a moment, his dry and tanned skin even more wrinkled as he appeared to be deep in thought. He held this pose for a moment before suddenly, violently bursting into laughter. "Oh that is rich, you taking me into custody. You and what army, little blue girl?"

"I don't need an army!" Adala growled, bringing her lightsaber around from behind her back. At the same moment, Tardis lunged for a hidden blaster in his desk. The Weequay crime lord slapped off a shot, which Adala easily deflected to the side.

Suddenly the large transparisteel window on the side of the room shattered into countless pieces as a slug from a rifle passed through it and found its way into the nearest Gran soldier, who found that his head had suddenly exploded. The distraction allowed Adala to bring her lightsaber to bear against the Gamorrean off to her immediate left. With one swipe, the pig man's pike handle was severed, along with a deep gash cut through his torso, rending his life from him in a single blow.

As the Gamorrean fell to the floor another shot ripped into the remaining Gran guard, piercing the chest of the beast man and dropping him instantly. Adala felt a tingle in the Force, and moved to slap away another poorly aimed shot from Tardis, this time sending it nearly directly back to its origin. The shot burned into the wall, and fear gripped Tardis' heart, and he fell down underneath his desk, using it for cover against both Adala's lightsaber and the mystery shots coming in from outside.

With that threat momentarily dealt with, the young Jedi was free to face her last foe, the Rodian with the vibrosword. The green lizard faced alien had deduced the approximate location of the shooter outside, and was being careful to keep the Jedi between himself and the shattered window. He raised his blade in a thrusting attack that Adala easily sidestepped.

She countered with a swipe of her own, and to her mild surprise, the Rodian's blade did not cleave in half on touching her lightsaber. This Tardis Moor was prepared, having his bodyguards carry blades that could resist a Jedi's favored weapon. The battle was on, and the Rodian was no slouch with a vibrosword. Several times he nearly set Adala on her heels, but the Twi'lek was incredibly adept with a blade as well as most Jedi were, and had her people's grace to augment her abilities even further.

Tardis apparently heard the clash of the pair fighting, and decided to use it to his advantage. As he raised his pistol to take a shot at Adala, suddenly another shot from outside whizzed close enough to the pirate leader's ear that he could hear the round whistling as it passed. This was enough to evoke the cowardice in him, and he ducked back down underneath the desk.

The Rodian lunged again at Adala, bringing his sword to bear. This time he nicked Adala's arm ever so lightly, sending a small surge of pain through the Jedi, along with waves upon waves of anger. A roar issued from her lips, and she began to attack wildly, with the Force augmenting her every movement. The Rodian was talented with a blade, but he was no match for an enraged Jedi. Blow after blow rained down on the little green man until he was in several pieces on the floor.

With a thought, the Force pulled the desk over, bringing its surface to face Adala. A flick of her wrist, and the saber had cleaved the table in two. The Force again moved, pushing each half of the desk into opposite walls, revealing the cowering Weequay's hiding position. The pirate leader soon found himself standing, with Adala's hand on the coarse skin of his neck, and her lightsaber blade mere centimeters from his jowl frills.

The Weequay twisted against the Jedi's iron grip. "I was on to you. I knew you weren't a real smuggler!"

Adala chuckled harsly. "Not likely or else my blade wouldn't be at your neck right now."

"It makes no difference. You will never take me in alive. I have more influence here than you can imagine. I.."

"Stop before you anger me" Adala growled, becoming quite annoyed with the brigand's brazen attitude.

"What are you doing to do Jedi scum? You can't touch me at all unless I force your hand. And I'm not stupid enough to provoke you until my backup arrives. When that happens, though, you're in for a very rude…" Tardis Moor found it suddenly difficult to speak as his head slipped to the floor without the benefit of the rest of his body.

"Adala!" Her comlink crackled to life in her ear. "Alive! What does that mean to you?!" the voice boomed even through the poor connection of the personal communicators.

"What's done is done Master Dago, come pick me up" Adala answered casually though bracing herself for the lectures to come.

As Adala exited the wreck of a building, Dago was pulling up on an old junky swoop bike that would serve to courier them back to their starfighters. Dago was a Kiffar, and a huge one at that, very well muscled and fit, and though age was beginning to touch at his temples, he was still powerful beyond even most Jedi. His blue eyes pierced through all they gazed upon, and his head was framed by short, jet black hair, kept cropped by his lightsaber, giving it, and him, a wild, frontiersman look. On the left side of his face was a pair of lines, his clan markings, one short green mark on the outside, extending from his eye to his mid-cheek. The other line ran nearly on the ridge of his nose, from his eyebrow all the way down to nearly his mouth.

The bike slid to a stop right in front of Adala. Dago did nothing but frown as he waited for the wayward Jedi to climb on behind him. Once they were hurtling over the landscape towards their waiting fighters, Dago finally broke the silence. "What am I going to do with you, little one?"

"I'm not little anymore, Master"

"Then I expect you to act it" Dago said, the harsh edge evident even over the howl of the wind whipping around them.

It was not long before the swoop bike reached the hidden alcove that contained a pair of Z-95 Headhunters, small agile fighters preferred by security and mercenary forces. The Jedi did not usually employ these kinds of fighters, but Dago and Adala were not normal Jedi. Dago bounded off the bike and opened the rear storage hatch on his Headhunter. He was soon dissembling his slugthrower rifle and stowing it away in the case he had retrieved. Within minutes, he was loaded up and preparing his fighter for flight.

Adala quickly scrambled and prepared her own ship. "R5-D3, prepare for liftoff" The little droid whirled and beeped, and began about its task. Before Adala could think, both fighters were heading for space, and ultimately Dantooine beyond.

"We must talk little one" Dago began, getting comfortable for the flight.

"I'm not a little one anymore, old man" Adala replied with a bit of a sneer.

"Watch your attitude. I might not be your master, but I still outrank you and I still deserve respect!"

"Yes Master Dago, forgive my insolence" Adala said meekly.

This took a bit of the fire out of Dago's voice. "Adala, listen, you must pay attention to the path of the Jedi. Moor was beaten, there was no need to take his life. Besides your orders were to bring him in alive." Dago sighed. "I know you get wrapped up in the thrill of battle, but you can't let the pull of power overwhelm your sense of peace! I know I taught you this, please tell me that you listened."

"Of course master, but you scored several kills in that engagement as well! You then lecture me on taking life, when your trigger finger is as bloody as my lightsaber hand?"

"Do not presume to lecture me young lady! When I release someone into the Force, I do so from a place of balance and peace, not kill in bloodlust as you do! Why you're lucky I don't turn you over to the Jedi Council for your insolent ways!" Dago roared.

"Master, I'm sorry! Please, help me find my way. Please don't turn your back on me and turn me into the Council. I just need someone to lead me in the right direction! I feel the power in myself, and I feel called to the Jedi Order, I just need to learn to control my power, I need a mentor, I need you Dago. Please, please don't abandon me!" Adala had tears streaking down her face as she begged her former master.

"Come now little one," Dago's voice was gentle, "there's no need for tears. I've trained you since you were a small child, and I know your heart. You are headstrong, and you test my patience, but you are a good Jedi. A powerful Jedi. Just heed the Code. Follow the Light. And please, please heed the orders of your superiors, especially orders to bring targets in alive." Dago finished with a bit of a chuckle.

Adala chuckled lightly too. "Yes Master. We will arrive in Dantooine in twenty seven hours." She settled in for the long flight, emotionally spent, but feeling more at peace, and with a renewed dedication to the Light Side of the Force.


	2. Chapter Two - Restrained

Chapter Two – Restrained

Miralda eased back on the throttle of her custom Loronar B-7 freighter, bringing it back to real space in the Vendixian system in the Middle Rim. She punched a few buttons on the console in front of her, and the target data popped onscreen. A rather foul looking Aqualish appeared, complete with a readout of his activities and known hangouts. Miralda studied the readout for the hundredth time, taking in every detail in the dossier, preparing herself for the hunt that was to come. She had to be flawless in the execution of her skills as a bounty hunter since her employers would not tolerate failure.

The young human brushed her fiery red hair back from her face, and turned her attention to navigating her ship. Within moments she was hurdling towards Vendixia Prime, the fourth planet in the system, and the only one of supporting life. Sprawling cities covered the surface grasslands, eating away at the natural beauty of the planet. These vast cities allowed for large areas of urban decay, creating slums and rough neighborhoods that all but the bravest avoided.

There was no place that would stop Miralda, or shake her from her hunt. She soon started the landing cycle to set down in the major city known as Taxxia, where her quarry was last known to be. She put on her armor, old modified Republic utilities painted black and made to accommodate her extra equipment and jetpack. She had the helmet for the suit, but she refused to wear it, believing her own face to be all that the bounties needed to see. Besides, she figured, if you become renowned, then the helmet is known too, defeating the purpose of hiding your face in the first place. She might not like her job, but she had no shame in doing it.

Miralda hated working on Mid-Rim worlds like Vendixia, because while bounty hunting wasn't illegal, it was frowned upon on many worlds, and local authorities always complicated things, if not completely blow bounties. She would have to be extra careful today, though she had never been to Taxxia, it was known to have a strong law enforcement presence in the city. No matter, no yokel with a badge was going to prevent her from collecting on her bounty.

She carefully made her way into the slums from the docks on her specialized V-35 Courier land cruiser. Local law enforcement was out in force, and even some Republic officers could be seen in the nicer parts of the city. These sightings trickled off the deeper the young woman penetrated the slums. Miralda soon found herself in front of a dilapidated housing unit, where her quarry was reputed to be hiding. She readied her stun rifle, knowing that her target rolled with a gang, and was never alone. Of course, that was just the smart thing to do when one had a Hutt crime lord hunting him.

Miralda braced herself and kicked in the rotting doorway and burst into the front room. To her right was a Weequay and a dark skinned human sitting at a table playing some kind of domino game. One shot from the stun rifle sent them both sprawling to the floor. On the opposite side of the room was a lighter skinned human who standing watch looking out the window with suspicious eyes. The sound of the door coming off its frame snapped the man's attention to the intruding woman. Miralda snapped off a shot at him as she moved towards the plastisteel table the original pair were playing on.

She knocked the table to its side, positioning it as a shield between herself and the shifty eyed human at the window. Immediately a blaster bolt scorched into the surface of the table. Miralda returned fire, but the human dived into the doorway leading deeper into the house. Miralda turned her makeshift table shield towards the doorway the man entered. "The Aqualish known as Beltha is to come out with all appendages in the air and surrender to me and I promise no one will get hurt." Miralda called out.

"Who dares enter my house!?" a deep watery voice responded.

"The Devil!" Miralda snapped.

"The Devil is not welcome here!" Beltha growled back.

Miralda abandoned her table, and made her way over to the doorway, reaching it just as the human had the courage to look out. Miralda quickly dropped to one knee and fired a stun burst at the man, catching him squarely on the jaw with her shot. She quickly dashed to the doorway and jumped through in a roll on the ground. Bringing her weapon to bear she saw Beltha scrambling frantically towards the back door of the house, and knew she had to act fast if she was going to keep her prey from escaping.

She was still in a crouching position from the roll, so she lunged towards the opposite wall, and using her palm activated jetpack controls, she fired her jets, shooting her along the ground. She was nearly instantly in line with the fleeing Beltha and one single shot to the Aqualish's back sent him to the ground. Miralda quickly secured Beltha in wrist restraints and shook him back to consciousness.

"You're in a lot of trouble, you know" Miralda said as she shuffled Beltha to his feet and began leading him out of the house.

"Please human, don't do this" Beltha begged as Miralda loaded him into the land speeder. "I can make it worth your while to release me!"

"You have nothing that I want" Miralda responded coolly, firing up the converters and turning back towards the docks district.

"What you do want is to break off your relationship with Jarec the Hutt. He's dangerous."

"What Hutt isn't?"

"This one is especially ruthless, and will betray you the first instant that it is profitable for him to do so." Beltha sighed. "Listen, clearly something has gone wrong. I was a member of Jarec's gang, but now he's sending the likes of you to hunt me. The truth is I'm a deep cover Republic agent trying to crack a huge spice smuggling and slave trading ring. We know Jarec the Hutt is behind it all, but we need more evidence for the courts, so I've infiltrated the gang hoping to get what we need to pin down the slimy slug once and for all."

Miralda paused for a moment and then let out a long laugh. "Sure buddy, that's what they all say!"

"When we get back to your ship, I can connect with my superior officer and prove what I'm saying."

Miralda mulled it over for a minute. "Say you are telling the truth, and I let you go, you would be indebted to me, would you not? Especially considering what the Hutt will do to you if he has discovered your identity."

"To an extent…why?" Beltha asked warily.

"I need access to some restricted information, information that someone like you might be able to get me. That is assuming I believe that you are who you say you are, and don't turn you over to Jarec the Hutt." Miralda turned into the dock where her ship was waiting, and brought the land cruiser around into the cargo bay. After locking the V-35 into place she unloaded her passenger and led him to the cockpit. "Now let's see who you really are" the young bounty hunter took a seat and punched up her communication console. "Prove yourself, lawman, if you are one."


	3. Chapter Three - Darkness Falls

Chapter Three – Darkness Falls

The Dark Side flowed through Tracus just as naturally as the blood flowed through his veins. Though he was on the smaller side for a human, he was quite agile, which served his dark purposes well. He had to be as powerful as possible because his master, Darth Sidious, would tolerate no weakness. Even now, as Tracus hurled through space in his infiltrator, he was busy training in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force, preparing for the kill to come.

To attune to the Dark Side, Tracus turned his thoughts inward, thinking only of himself. He let his mind drift over the moments when he felt pleasure, when he felt powerful, and basked in them. One memory came to mind every time he did these exercises. It was a handful of years back, before Master Sidious had discovered him and his potential. He was attending a lavish party his father had thrown for the important members of society on Coruscant. Though he had wealth and prestige, these parties always bored Tracus, but it was his social duty to attend, if not for anything other than saving face.

This party was different. A diplomat from some Mid-Rim world had brought his daughter along as his companion. The young woman was gorgeous, and Tracus knew the instant he saw her that he must have her. Though Tracus was yet to be trained, he still displayed a natural aptitude with the Force, and that aptitude served him well as he tried to seduce the young woman. Soon he found himself alone with her in his bedroom.

The pair immediately fell onto each other, kissing frantically as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Tracus fell into his passion, and began to attempt to undress the young woman. Even with his Force augmented romantic skills, it wasn't enough to convince the young woman to go along with what he wanted.

"Stop" the young woman said, pulling Tracus' hand from her chest.

"What's the matter baby?" Tracus panted as he continued to grope the young woman.

"I've never, well, done anything before."

"There's a first time for everything" Tracus purred.

"No, I think I should go" the girl pried herself from Tracus' grasp and tried to start for the door.

"I don't think so!" Tracus snapped as he grabbed the young woman and threw her on the bed. In an instant he was on top of her and tearing away her dress. He took from her what she would not give willingly, and did so with great pleasure. He loved the fear he saw in her eyes as he held his hand over her mouth. She knew that he was in control, and could end her life on his whim. Tracus lost himself in that moment of power and control. Though the young woman had been his first forced encounter, he knew it would not be his last. It wasn't about the physical contact, like he thought it would be beforehand, no, instead it was about the power and control, the mastery he felt over another person as he bent them to his will. He fell in love with the domination of it.

He had threatened the woman with death, her own, and that of her family's, if she ever spoke out, but it did little good. In a few weeks the girl had told her father who in turn informed the authorities on Coruscant. There was an investigation and Tracus was even briefly taken into custody and questioned. But that treatment didn't last long, as the money and power of his father's position came to bear. Bribes were handed out, and those that couldn't be bought were threatened into silence, and suddenly the investigation determined that Tracus had done nothing wrong, and that the young woman was lying, probably in an attempt to extort money from Tracus' family. Oh how he had gloated then, knowing he was untouchable, knowing that all it took was a declaration of innocence and some puppy dog eyes to convince his father to extract him from any mess he could get into.

This memory fed Tracus' ego, deepening his connection to the Dark Side of the Force. Master Sidious had taught him to feed into himself, to use his dark thoughts and memories to give him strength, and they did. He was about to prove this fact by locating and slaughtering a so-called 'Grey' Jedi. This was either a Padawan that failed the Trials, or more likely a Jedi that had been expelled from the Order for some infraction or another. While a disgraced Jedi was removed from the Order, they did not lose their connection to the Force. A Force severing hadn't been performed since the Old Republic days of Revan and Malak. So these people were still able to use the Force, they just no longer had the authority of the Council and Order.

Most of these people fade into obscurity and live a normal life, but every now and again a Grey falls to the Dark Side or continues to carry on as though they were still Jedi. Tracus was being sent to kill a Grey as proof of his worthiness. Soon he would lead an organization of Force sensitive warriors, trained in the Dark Side, striking from the shadows against all of Master Sidious' enemies. Tracus knew in his heart that he was destined for even more than that. He was going to impress his Master and would win a chance to face off against that insufferable Count Dooku, and then he would take his place at Master Sidious' side as his proper apprentice.

Tracus let his mind wander. He was nearly a Jedi himself, but his father used his political influence to keep the Order from taking the son his wife had died to give him. Tracus wondered how his life would have been different had he been a Jedi. He was repulsed by the thought, he couldn't imagine living so selflessly. Tracus had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and grew up getting everything he ever wanted. Why would anyone sacrifice if there wasn't anything in it for them?

The hyperdrive on the infiltrator kicked off and the ship dropped back into real space. Tracus was looking at some planet he didn't know the name of, orbiting an unremarkable star. He had no need for names, a set of coordinates was enough for him. He began his descent to the planet below, heading towards the northern continent, using the Force to guide his flight. Soon the Force would lead him to the Grey Jedi, and the first steps towards his ultimate victory.

Once on the ground, Tracus made his way north into a forested area with the Force leading him. Tracus knew that there was no surprising the Grey, for surely this creature knew he was coming and could feel him through the Force. It was no matter, Tracus could not be defeated, surprise attack or not. Finally his trek through the forest came to an end, as he came to a small wooden hovel. The Force was intense in the area, and Tracus knew his prey was inside.

"Come out and I promise this will be quick!" Tracus called out.

"Quick, look behind you!" a watery voice answered. Tracus whirled around snapping his blood red lightsaber on as he turned. There stood a Bith man dressed in traditional Jedi robes, and was holding a silver lightsaber hilt in his hand. He seemed at ease, but prepared to face any threat that might come his way. He didn't seem to be a bit surprised at the appearance of Tracus.

"So the time has come" the Bith said flatly.

"The time of your death, yes" Tracus answered approaching slowly.

"A red saber…so you are not Jedi" the Bith commented, igniting his green bladed saber.

"I am far beyond any Jedi. I am Sith" Tracus growled, still slowly advancing.

The Bith laughed. "You are steeped in the Dark Side, but you are no Sith."

The laugh enraged Tracus, and he flung himself forward in a Force Jump that immediately closed the distance between the pair. He thrust forward with his lightsaber, intending to pierce the Bith's heart. The Bith was no slouch, and was prepared for the assault. He deftly stepped to the side, and brought his own blade up to deflect Tracus' weapon.

Tracus stumbled past the Bith, and scrambled quickly to regain his composure, before the Grey Jedi could take advantage of his rookie mistake. The Bith, however was not pushing the attack, but was instead holding a defensive stance, trying to keep a bit of distance between himself and the Dark Jedi. "Afraid to engage me I see" Tracus taunted, trying to recover a bit of confidence after the stumbling attack.

"Not afraid, there is no fear in the Force, young one" the Bith said calmly. "I just have no desire to take your life."

"There is plenty to fear from me!" Tracus growled, launching into another attack. The pair exchanged a series of blows and counters, swipes and ducks. Tracus could not penetrate the Bith's defensive stance, so he backed away to reevaluate the situation he was in.

"Do you want to know why you can't beat me?" the Bith asked, rubbing his sword arm shoulder and taking a moment to relax. Tracus did not answer but only held his lightsaber at the ready and paced back and forth.

"It's because of your views of the Force. You see only the Dark Side. It's the same failing that the Jedi have. They only see the Light. One must include both aspects into a whole if they are to understand the mysteries of the Force. I, Sola the Grey, am more powerful than any Force user, Jedi or Sith, because I embrace the whole Force and all of its facets!"

Tracus noticed the Bith letting down his guard as he blathered on, and the young man was not going to waste the chance to complete his mission. He lunged forward once again, with his saber held above his head for a might cleaving attack.

The attack never got a chance to fall. Sola held out his hand and caught Tracus in a Force Grip, stopping the attack and leaving Tracus swinging in the air grasping at the invisible hand at his throat. Sola did not even look towards Tracus, deciding instead to stand silently as he choked the life out of him. Tracus realized that he was in a difficult situation, and he knew if he didn't act quickly, it would be the end for him. Tracus focused all of will and pointed one hand at Sola, and with what was nearly his last breath, he released a massive blast of Force Lighting. The bolts struck true, and caught Sola off guard, nearly knocking him to the ground.

This time Tracus didn't waste his opportunity, and as soon as his feet hit the ground he once more launched himself at the Bith. His blade sliced through Sola's neck as though it was nothing, and the Bith's head tumbled away. So much for being powerful, Tracus thought to himself as he gathered Sola's lightsaber to take to his master as proof of his success. This Grey wasn't worth the effort. While he had excellent defense, he allowed his ego to get the better of him and that led to his demise.

Tracus took this to heart, knowing his ego had led him to be reckless in the beginning of the fight, and it had nearly cost him dearly. He knew in the future he had to be confident, reckless even, but not to the point of compromising himself as he had done. He thought about the Light Side, and was disgusted even more. All the Light had done for Sola was get him killed. There was no need for balance, there was only the passion of the Dark Side.

The flight home was going to be a long one for Tracus. He was more than ready to show Master Sidious his success against Sola. He was sure to be rewarded for his victory. He was yet another step closer to true Sith-hood. He would take what he deserved, no matter who stood in his way.


	4. Chapter Four - Balance

Chapter Four – Balance

The main chamber of the Dantooine Enclave felt huge and imposing to Adala as she and Dago entered. It was time for the debriefing on the Tardis Moor mission, and Adala knew it wasn't going to go well for her. She had been ordered to bring the crime lord in alive, but had allowed her emotions to get the better of her and she had killed him. Now she was going to have to explain why.

She had spent the flight home being lectured by Dago on the virtues of the Force and her obligation to peace and aversion to violence. She had felt her defiance and cockiness from the mission fade, and a genuine remorse set in. She wanted to be the best Jedi she could, and felt like the Force was calling her, personally, to be a powerful force for the Light. She didn't understand why she acted in the manner she did while facing Moor. It seemed like she was a different person in battle, and one that she despised when her lightsaber wasn't ignited.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the large wooden double doors across the room from her position. Through it emerged a single male human, clothed in traditional Jedi robes, with sharp features protruding underneath his nearly white hair. His green eyes seem to pierce anything that he gazed on, and his confident stride spoke that he was not one to be trifled with. He came to a stop in the middle of the chamber. "Dago, Adala, approach" he commanded.

Adala winced a little at the harshness in Master Hanar's voice. She knew it was time to pay the band for the dance she had taken back at Moor's hideout. She and Dago approached and bowed deeply before the Jedi Master. "How may I be of service master?" Adala said meekly.

"You know what this is about. We needed your target alive. Dead men don't talk. You've blown the investigation completely. This wasn't just about some small time pirate band. He had information that, once he was interrogated properly, could have had lasting ramifications for the entire sector. But now that is lost, and do you want to take one guess why? Because you killed the target!" Master Hanar's voice got louder as he spoke.

"Master, I take responsibility for what happened. Please, I will bear the punishment for this failing." Dago said, bowing low towards Hanar. "Adala is young and sometimes things happen that aren't expected."

"Enough, Master Dago, there is no need to throw yourself on the thermal detonator. Yes, you do own some blame in this situation. You trained her when she was a Padawan, and apparently she either failed to learn or you failed to teach. But according to both your reports, Adala beheaded the Weequay, making the bulk of the failure hers." Master Hanar lectured Dago.

Adala stepped forward. "Yes, it is my fault. Please Master, don't blame Master Dago for my failings. I take all responsibility for my actions."

"Very well, at least you can accept your situation with grace. As for your punishment, you are hereby removed from duty, and you will engage in grounds keeping and mess hall duties for eight hours per rotation beginning tomorrow. Otherwise you will be meditating on the virtues of the Light Side of the Force in your quarters. This will continue until further notice." Master Hanar turned toward Dago. "You are also grounded from missions and will serve in whatever capacity needed here at the Enclave until this all settles. You were her mentor, you are her partner, you must rise as she rises, and fall as she falls."

"I understand Master" Dago bowed, trying to hide his annoyance with Adala and the entire situation.

"Dismissed."

Adala made her way to her quarters off the main hall in the northern wing of the building. She spent the rest of the day meditating on the Light Side of the Force, as she had been ordered since she wasn't to report for her public service duties until the next day. She drifted through the Force, really feeling it wash over her. She immersed herself so deeply she couldn't imagine a moment out of alignment with its embracing calmness. All that mattered to her was centering herself in the Force, and devoting her life to the Light.

Several days passed and Adala threw herself into her duties and meditations completely. One evening she was in her room meditating and she heard a knock at the door. Slightly annoyed that her meditation was interrupted, she opened the door to find Dago standing there. "Yes Master?"

"Adala I want to talk to you." Dago stood there. "May I come in?"

"Of course Master" Adala gestured for Dago to enter. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Adala I want to know how you are feeling. We have been together for all these years, first with you as my Padawan, and then as partners on all of our assignments. I've come to think of you as my daughter, and I am concerned about how you are doing. So again, how are you feeling?" Dago paced as he spoke.

"I'm feeling great Master Dago! I am centered in the Force, and I feel it flowing through me. I am called by the Force!" Adala sat peacefully in her meditation pose.

"What do you mean 'called by the Force'?"

"I mean that I'm called by the Force to be a Jedi, a powerful Jedi. It is the will of the Force. I feel the Force so deeply throughout my being that I'm amazed I'm not glowing from it!" Adala slowly stood. "This is so exciting, I feel like I'm opening a new chapter in my life."

Dago sighed. "Adala not this again. I want you devoted to the Light Side of the Force, but you are going overboard. Listen to yourself, you think you are called by the Force, but yet, not more than a week ago you were nearly falling into the Dark Side during the Tardis Moor mission!"

"That was a fluke! I have learned my lesson since then. I've had a personal revelation! I have grown in the Force! I'm no longer in danger like I was on the mission! I thought you would be proud of me!" Adala stamped her foot.

"And how many times have we gone through this song and dance? You're always having situations where you get out of hand, and then you go back and claim these personal revelations where you are pure and perfect. It is enough Adala!" Dago said angrily.

"What do you want from me Dago!? I act impulsively and you lecture me about the Dark Side, I devote myself to the Light and you call me insincere! I can't do anything right with you!" Adala was nearly shouting.

"It's not about pleasing me" Dago said, trying to calm his voice, "it's about balance and consistency. You are always bouncing from one extreme to the other. This isn't healthy. You need to be steady in your devotion to the Light, not losing it in battle and then gaining it back when in meditation. It's not a see-saw, it's something that needs to stay consistent throughout your career, throughout your entire life."

"And I'm not consistent? That was the old me, I tell you I'm different now! I've had my eyes open to the truth!" Adala protested.

"That's my point! You always are different. You go on a mission, you get into a fight, you walk the Dark Side line, you come back and claim to have left those ways behind, but yet the very next time you go out the cycle begins all over again! You've got to stop this!" Dago sat on Adala's bunk, looking as though he was physically exhausted from the argument.

Adala sighed. "You're right. I have to keep a level head. But I am telling you that I feel centered in the Force. I feel connected to the Light, and I don't ever want to lose this feeling. I will listen to your counsel and I will try to do better. Please Master, don't give up on me!" Adala's head was swimming and she felt a little confused. She wanted to please her master and honor the Jedi order more than anything, and she was determined to walk the path even more closely in the future.

"I will never abandon you, little one" Dago opened his arms, and the pair embraced.

The door to Adala's room slid open and a young padawan came in uninvited. "Jedi Adala and Master Dago are to report to the main audience chamber immediately!" the young boy turned and scampered out of the room quickly. Adala looked to her mentor. "Do you feel that?"

Dago looked apprehensive "Yes, something is wrong. We better get in there, quickly!" the Kiffar began for the door.

The Force was giving her a test, Adala knew, and this time she would pass.


	5. Chapter Five - Joining Forces

Chapter Five – Joining Forces

The comlink crackled with static. It suddenly cleared and the symbol representing Republic Security appeared. Beltha moved to the console and punched in a series of letters and digits. "Requesting secure channel to Commander Wentz, authorization code one-one-delta-five-gamma." The console blinked for a moment, then the screen was filled with the image of a Zabrak male. He wore the grey uniform of a Republic Security officer, and his cranial horns were clearly newly sharpened. "Beltha? This is unexpected. Report."

"My cover has been blown. Jarec the Hutt has put a bounty on my head. I've escaped with the help of a generous bounty hunter." Beltha said.

"Do you know how your cover was compromised?" The Zabrak questioned.

"No sir. I didn't even know it was until this woman showed up and started blasting up my hideout."

"Is the bounty hunter there with you now?"

"I can hear you, yes" Miralda leaned in towards the viewscreen.

"How did you get contracted for this bounty?" Commander Wentz asked sternly.

"I've worked for Jarec before. He contacts me through personal channels when he has a mark he wants captured."

"Oh, I see" Wentz said disdainfully. "I would recommend you take caution in who you contract out to in the future."

Miralda opened her mouth to issue a scathing response about her morals, but Beltha saw it coming and cut her off. "Never mind all that, what are my orders now?"

"You need to lay low for now, shake the heat that Jarec the Hutt is putting on you. You're not much use if you're ducking thugs and bounty hunters. Contact witness protection and relocation and have them set you up. Report back to me in four months. Wentz out."

"So you believe me now?" Beltha sat back from the console.

"Yes. And because of this, I cannot turn you over to Jarec. I cannot condemn an officer of the law to a slow death at the hands of that thug. But what do I do now? Jarec is expecting a bounty, and if I don't deliver, he'll be after my head as well." Miralda sat in the pilot's chair and began powering up the freighter's systems.

"I think we should stick together. We have a common enemy, and I think we can help each other. Besides wasn't there something you wanted me to check into for you?" Beltha settled into the copilot's chair.

"There is something I need you to look into. Have you ever heard of the Riishi Mining colony on Meridia 3?" Miralda began entering data in to the console in front of her. A few seconds later a green orb appeared on the screen with an arrow indicating a location on the southern hemisphere of the planet, near a large ocean.

"I'm not familiar with that location. Is there something significant about this colony?" Beltha leaned over to study the display.

"Well, six months after my birth, twenty six years ago, there was an attack on the primary reactor running the mining equipment there resulting in a huge explosion. According to the colony transit records that were recovered after the explosion my parents were there, and died in the blast." Miralda paused.

"Okay, so what do you need from me?" Beltha looked confused.

"I want to know who took me out of that colony and when. The star port's logs are available and if they are accurate, I was in that colony when the explosion went off. Someone saved me and I want to know who it was. I have spent my life trying to find that person, but so far I haven't had any luck."

Beltha thought for a moment. "Should be easy, cross reference the star port logs with the official casualty list, and find out who is one the former but not the latter."

"I'm the only one that fits that criteria, for some reason. I cannot find any record of anyone else. And the hard part about it is nearly all information regarding the incident is classified! I cannot get into records beyond what I've just told you. That's where you come in, I need you to get me past the security lockouts so I can finally find out what happened all those years ago." Miralda sighed.

"I will get on it and see what I can come up with. We need to get out of here though before Jarec's thugs realize what has happened and come after us."

"Right." Miralda brought the repulsorlifts to full power and lifted the boxy B-7 freighter into the sky. Within moments they were in space. They were not far out before a small fighter bristling with weapons approached and hailed them. Miralda opened the channel. "This is the _Fool's Rush,_ Captain Miralda Ord speaking." As she spoke, she slipped her hand over her console, preparing to shunt all power into the engines if needed.

"This is D'Thar, what brings you to this corner of the galaxy?" the hulking green Trandoshan tried to come of casual.

"My business is my own" Miralda replied cooly.

"Well my business is the hunt" D'Thar hissed, "and I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Oh? I don't believe I do" the young bounty hunter tensed, preparing for an attack.

"You have Beltha. Give him to me and I will let you live."

"Come and take him!" Miralda shut off the communication channel and quickly diverted all available power to the engines. "Hold on Beltha, it's about to get hairy!"

The engines of the _Fool's Rush_ kicked in, and the ship spun around on its axis, and shot forward. "What are you doing!? That fighter is going to blow us out of the sky!" Beltha protested.

"This isn't a standard freighter! Hang on, here we go!" Miralda pulled the throttle to full and began to weave wildly, attempting to avoid the laser bolts D'Thar was beginning to fire in her direction.

"Whoa!" Beltha exclaimed, "this isn't a normal B-7!"

"Made the modifications myself! Now let me focus on not getting blasted please!"

"You better do something, he's going for missile lock!" Beltha sounded frantic.

"Just a few more seconds and…now!" Miralda slammed the hyperspace lever back, launching the ship out of regular space and into hyperspace just in time to avoid getting blasted by D'Thar's missile.

"Well the clock is ticking. D'Thar knows I have you now, so if we don't appear at Jarec's audience chamber soon, everyone will know something has gone fishy. We're going to have every bounty hunter in the galaxy on our backs before you know it." Miralda said tensely.

"I have a friend that can hide us for a little while, she lives on Kohlma, no one will find us there."

"Kohlma!? The moon of Bogden? That place is swarming with bounty hunters and pirates! That's the people we're trying to avoid, not live with them! Not to mention the whole system is basically a war zone still. No, there has to be a better alternative." Miralda said with finality.

"What better place to hide than in plain sight? No one else can hide us and help us work on slicing the files you need. We'll be just one more set of fugitives on a moon full of fugitives and outlaws. Plotting hyperspace course to Kohlma." Beltha began working on the navicomputer console.

Miralda sighed. "Okay, we'll play this your way. If an undercover cop with a blown identity wants to hide amongst a group of people that would kill him on principle, who am I to object?"


	6. Chapter Six - Pair of Sixes

Chapter Six – Pair of Sixes

"We have an important assignment for you two" Master Hanar approached Adala and Dago as they entered the Enclave's main audience chamber. "Because of the urgency of this mission your punishments are suspended and you are returned to active duty effective immediately. Do you understand?"

"Of course Master, we live to serve" Dago answered, bowing.

"Very well. This mission has been handed down by the Jedi High Council themselves. They need the best infiltration team we have, and that is you two. As usual, this is a classified mission and you will not speak of what you see or do to anyone without proper authorization. Understood?" Hanar said.

"Understood, Master. What are we to do?" Adala questioned.

"You are going to the Mandolar system and infiltrating the shipyards orbiting Mandolar Six. Once you are in, you will recover any information you can about a new warship being developed there. We don't know much about this new ship other than it features a new form of weapons system that our Bothan spies believe could be a very real threat to Republic forces. You are ordered to get in, damage what you can, get whatever records possible, and return them to the High Council." Hanar paced as he explained the mission.

"Yes, Master" the duo said in unison as they turned on their heels and headed towards the hangar.

Shortly after Adala and Dago were in the air, this time flying a large, slow freighter filled with parts and components that would allow the Jedi to get past the security around the shipyard. With the ship in hyperspace, Adala turned to Dago. "Master, we going with a standard swoop and scoop to complete this mission?"

"Yes. Intelligence reports the presence of manned Confederacy fighters at the facility. We'll grab some of their ships to make our getaway. The Force will guide us." Dago looked over the consoles casually.

"Of course Master. Do you think this mission will be productive? Do you think we will find what the Council is looking for?" Adala asked as she paced the freighter's cockpit.

"We will achieve our mandate, of that I am sure. We will find the information and get it out. That reminds me, the official orders indicate that our first priority is getting the specifications for this so called 'Project Zero' back to the Council. Destruction of materials is a secondary concern. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master. What kind of opposition are we looking at?" Adala asked.

"Droids mainly, your basic B1's and B2's. Intelligence estimates BX commando droids to be stationed around the target area. Nothing we can't handle. Now settle in, meditate, we will be there soon, and you need to be in top shape." Dago commanded.

A few hours later the freighter came out of hyperspace and approached the shipyard's docking ring. Dago sat up and attended to the flight console. A few seconds later the speakers crackled to life. "Unidentified freighter identify yourself and state your business." A flat robotic voice said.

"Yes, this is the heavy freighter _Aurora Alpha Two_ delivering components for the assembly line. Clearance code Red Gamma Niner." Dago responded.

"Now we see if our codes are any good." Adala said with a bit of apprehension.

"They'll work, trust in the Force."

"Freighter _Aurora _you are not scheduled for a delivery for two more days. Explain this anomaly." The computerized voice demanded.

"I made some modifications to the hyperdrive navigation computer allowing for a more efficient route and quicker turnarounds." Dago looked slightly nervous himself.

"That does not explain how you were able to…"

"Now listen to me you tin can! You have two choices: I can either deliver these components where they can be used, or I can just blow them out the airlock and leave them strewn through space. One option means everything keeps running and you don't get deactivated, and the other means you're going to have to explain to your superiors why you let an entire shipment get sprawled across your front yard!" Dago bellowed into the comm.

There was a moment of silence. "You are authorized to dock. Proceed directly to loading bay L-2 for docking procedures."

"About bloody time" Dago grumbled, swinging the ship towards the designated area. Within moments the ship was docked and swarming with droids unloading it. "Now Adala, keep your lightsaber out of sight. These droids are simple heavy lifters and shouldn't pay any attention to us whatsoever. In the main production sections there shouldn't be very many security droids, but if you do see any, evade them. Combat is the last option." Dago looked sternly at Adala. "I mean it, no fighting unless there is no other choice."

"Understood, Master."

The pair of Jedi slowly exited the ship and made their way into the huge warehouse that was the loading bay. There were several docking stations along the edge of the room, and the rest of it was filled with various sized cargo containers which held the parts used to make various droid starships in the factory itself. The far side of the room featured dozens of different sized conveyor belts that took the parts into the following chamber for construction. Loader droids swarmed around the containers, hauling their contents to the conveyor belts. Beside the belts was a single unguarded doorway into the next chamber.

Dago motioned towards the doorway and Adala nodded. She was relieved that there were no battle droids in sight, and none of the worker droids gave them a second look as they crossed the warehouse floor. They swiftly made their way through several of the following chambers, each hosting the conveyor belts that ran through the facility carrying vulture droids in progressive states of construction. As they moved through these chambers they were surprised to see that there were no security droids or guards of any kind to inhibit their progress. Adala felt uneasy.

Finally the pair came to the far end of the facility, where the completed droids were loaded with their operational software and launched for delivery. By the end of conveyor was a large area enclosed into a separate room. This room served as a control area, complete with all the computers needed to program the robotic arms that lined the conveyor belts. "There's our destination now." Dago motioned to the room. "Let's get in and get this done."

The pair entered the room and Adala quickly moved to the computer console. A few taps on the console and the information she was seeking began to appear on the display. "Look at this Master, it is a twin ion engine ship made for manned flight. Seems quite advanced. Standard weaponry, wait, what is this? This model has test results for Force Lightning? Here, there are results for Force augmented shields! This ship is meant for a Jedi!"

"That doesn't make any sense! The Confederacy doesn't have any Jedi…" Dago pondered for a moment. "But they have Sith! This ship is a counter to the Jedi starfighter!"

"Now wait…there are supposed to be only two Sith, right?" Adala asked with concern in her voice.

"Right, a master and an apprentice" Dago answered. "Why?"

"There are FOUR completed fighters, according to these records!"

"Backups perhaps?" Dago came and looked over Adala's shoulder.

"No, they are scheduled to be sent to different sectors after test trials are completed." Adala pointed to the relevant information on the screen.

"This is troubling. Download the information and let's get it to the Council. They can sort out the implications." Dago began towards the door.

"Wait, Master, there's something else here." Adala typed on the console.

Suddenly a row of computer banks against the side wall slid back and to the side, revealing a hidden doorway. The doorway slid open. "I believe this leads to where these ships are being built. We may be able to bring the Council a few working prototypes with a little luck."

"There is no such thing as luck, there is only the Force, little one." Dago smiled.

Dago's smile vanishes in an instant once he stepped through the door. On each side of the door stood a BX commando droid, a considerable opponent even for a Jedi. Scattered around the room were several more of these commando droids, appearing to guard three large fighters sitting in the middle of the hangar. The far side was open to space, but shielded, likely to hide its appearance when approaching from the outside.

The ships themselves were impressive, huge vertical solar panel wings flanking a large ball shaped cockpit. The ball featured a hatch on top, and the engine exhaust nozzle protruded out behind the sphere. The whole thing was a drab grey, with the solar panels being pitch black. Of the three ships, two of them appeared to be complete, while the third was swarming with construction droids of various types and designs.

Dago noticed the droids flanking the door, and quickly drew one of his blaster pistols from its holster and shot the droid to his left right through the optical sensor, dropping it to the ground in a clattering thud. Dago raised his other pistol to destroy the remaining droid, but it was too late, the droid was prepared for his attack. The droid grabbed his wrist and twisted, jerking the pistol from Dago's grip. The Jedi pulled away and tried to bring his remaining weapon to bear.

The droid pulled a vibrosword from his back and began to lunge at the Kiffar. Adala sensed the danger and shot into the room. Her lightsaber was instantly out, engaging the vibrosword before it could fall on Dago. With this, the duel was on. Dago pulled away to allow Adala some room and attempted to find an opening for a shot. Before he could fire, klaxons began blaring, and with it came several more commando droids from the far end of the hangar.

"Adala…we've got to get out of here!" Dago said, snapping off a shot towards the approaching battle droids.

"Head for the fighter! I'm right behind you!" Adala responded, countering a wicked slash from the commando droid.

Dago began towards the ships, not even bothering to fire his pistol. Adala continued the duel with the sword wielding commando droid, who was setting her on her heels every time she attempted to press the attack. Her being centered and in the Light wasn't getting her anything but being able to hold her own. She didn't have time to just wait for an opening. She felt the anger and fear rising in her cheeks.

"That's enough of that!" Adala gave in to her anger and let it flow through her sword arm. She found herself breaking the droid's guard, and in seconds, and after a flurry of blows, the commando droid's head was removed from its body. Adala turned towards the advancing droids and began deflecting the bolts they were sending her way. Three more droids dropped, felled from their own blaster bolts. Adala basked in her rage, and sent herself flying towards the remaining four battle droids. Blaster bolts flew every which way, and Adala's saber flashed all around, dicing droids and deflecting bolts until she was the only one left standing.

She panted, feeling the thrill of battle wash over her. She found herself wishing there were more enemies to defeat.

Dago stood up in the cockpit of the fighter he had boarded. "Let's go Adala! We have no time! No time!"

Adala snapped out of her bloodlust, and quickly started towards the other completed fighter. In less than a minute the pair had familiarized themselves with the systems on the fighters and had launched. Dago fired up the comlink. "Too bad we've never flown a Jedi starfighter, otherwise we might have a clue on how to use the Force enhanced features on these things" Dago lamented.

"Master, do you feel something 'off' about these fighters?" Adala said uncomfortably.

"It's the Dark Side Adala, be careful." Dago warned. "Heads up, here comes the vulture droids, too much to hope for a clean getaway I guess."

Adala didn't respond but instead kicked the fighter's throttle to full, hoping to avoid the incoming droid fighters. Dago followed suit, spinning his fighter to throw off any ship targeting him. The incoming fighters were inferior to the stolen ships the Jedi were piloting, and they were able to evade them easily. The pair entered hyperspace, pointing the navicomputer to Coruscant, so that they might drop off the fighters with the Jedi High Council.

"I guess it's lucky these things have hyperdrives. It would have been a long ride home otherwise." Adala commented.

"It is the will of the Force. There is no luck."

"Well, thank the Force then. Master, these ships are steeped in Dark Side energies, what does that mean?" Adala questioned.

"I don't know, but it doesn't bode well for us." Dago answered with concern in his voice.

"But I thought there were only two Sith, what would they need four, or more, Force attuned ships?"

"That's the legend. Think about this, though: that's only Sith, no one said anything about Dark Siders."

"What do you mean?" Adala questioned.

"I mean think about it. There are Jedi, and there are those that either fail the trials or are expelled for some reason right?"

"You are talking about Grey Jedi, right?" Adala responded.

"Right. They are trained, to various degrees, in the Force, but they are not Jedi. The Sith could be the same way, only two 'full' Sith, but numerous Dark Jedi, which poses a huge threat, assuming I am right."

"Let's just hope you're not, Master." Adala was, for some reason, afraid of the idea of a large number of Dark Jedi running about.

Just as this though ran through Adala's mind, a scream ripped through the Force, as though large numbers of beings, especially Force sensitive beings, had suddenly had their lives cut short. Something had gone wrong. Horribly wrong.

"We've got trouble" Dago voice seemed ragged over the comlink.

"Yes, I felt it as well." Adala had a feeling that everything had changed.

If she only knew.


	7. Chapter Seven - Homecoming

Chapter Seven – Homecoming

"I have returned, my Master" Tracus said kneeling, his forehead nearly touching the floor.

"And the Grey? Is he dead?" a dry, crackling voice issued from the darkness.

"Yes Master Sidious. I present you with his lightsaber." Tracus held out the weapon to his master.

The lightsaber flew from Tracus' hand and into the grip of the hooded Sidious. "Yes this will do nicely. Now go, I will summon you again when it serves my purposes."

Tracus remained in his bowed position.

"What is it?" Sidious snapped.

"It is time my Master. Allow me to kill Dooku and take my rightful place at your side!" Tracus begged, nearly rising to his feet to beseech his master.

Darth Sidious flew into an instant rage. "How dare you presume to tell me what time it is! Who are you? No one! An infant! I am a Dark Lord of the Sith, and the true ruler of this galaxy! No one dictates terms to me! You will suffer for your presumptuousness!" the dark lord stormed off.

Two guards, in blood red robes, appeared behind Tracus and dragged him to Sidious' personal holding cells, throwing him in one. He was not to suffer in the pit for very long, however, for he soon found himself being dragged out of the hole and onboard a shuttle. He was hooded and strapped down inside the shuttle, and was beaten severely. Tracus drifted in and out of consciousness, unaware of just how long he was inside the shuttle.

The next thing that Tracus remembered was being tossed off the shuttle. He lied in a pile for what must have been twenty minutes. When he finally untangled himself, Tracus discovered he was in a lightly forested area, at the edge of a clearing just big enough for the shuttle that had landed there. He looked around, but there was no sign of life anywhere. Tracus stretched out in the Force, and could feel many kinds of indigenous life forms, but none of them intelligent. There would be no help from that avenue for the Dark Jedi.

Tracus began to feel helpless and then hopeless. He plopped down in a fit. Then he noticed the guards hadn't taken his lightsaber from him. He suddenly flew into a rage, his crimson red blade flaring to life. The trees around him found themselves removed from their stumps via this blade. Several trees began falling slowly as Tracus gathered the Force to him. With an anguished scream, he let go a massive Force Shockwave that sent all the severed trees flying away from him, leaving devastation all around him.

How could his master abandon him? Tracus could not understand it. He had mentioned becoming a full Sith apprentice once before, and his master had responded violently, leaving him with a terrible beating, but never could Tracus imagine being abandoned to die. No, the dark warrior thought to himself, no, this is another of master's tests. I must pass it!

Tracus calmed his mind and put himself to the task of finding the answer to the test he was sure he was under. He tried to center himself in the Dark Side, focusing all of his energy on himself, on what he wanted. He then reached out into the Force and began feeling his way forward. He let the Force guide his steps to the point where he nearly ran into trees on a few occasions. He did not use his eyes, but only the Force, putting all of his trust into the Dark Side and his own selfish desires.

The Force pulled him along a path through the forest to a long clearing. The forest had been pushed aside violently, and huge trenches had been dug in the soft, fertile ground. The entire area was a very obvious crash site, and the tracks terminated in a twisted wreck. Tracus couldn't tell what kind of ship was crashed here, but he saw the possibilities instantly. He cut his way into the wreck and discovered the long range transmitter array was still intact. The power cells were mostly shot, but there was enough juice left in them for a few minutes of broadcasting before they completely died.

Tracus waited until the Force spoke to him before transmitting his distress message. He decided to play as though he was the pilot of the crashed ship, foregoing the hassle of trying to explain how he became marooned otherwise. It was not a few minutes before a personal transport was lowering its ramp and helping Tracus onboard. Before the Dark Jedi could nearly blink, he was being delivered to his father's residence on Coruscant. Tracus decided that the swift delivery purchased the members' of the shuttle's lives, and he let them be on their way. He was steeped in the Dark Side, but that did not mean he killed indiscriminately. That attracted the wrong kind of attention and was just foolish.

Unsure as to if or when he should return to his master, Tracus decided to live it up at his father's for a few days. The parties still carried on, and Tracus allowed them to numb his senses once again. A few nights after his arrival, Tracus found himself stalking a party looking for a plaything for the night. A stunning woman caught his eye.

Her hair was dark as Tracus' soul, her eyes as blue as the oceans of Mon Calamari. Her features were striking, to the point of being almost haunting. Her stunning figure drew every eye in the room. She didn't know it, but she was going to be his this night. Tracus approached her boldly, scaring away the vulture-like old men circling her.

"Hello there" Tracus crooned.

"…Can I help you?" the woman looked over Tracus disdainfully.

"I think maybe we can help each other" Tracus almost whispered.

The woman laughed scornfully. "I somewhat doubt that!"

Tracus fell into the Force, wrapping himself in it like it was a blanket. The Dark Side washed over the young warrior, and soon he was immersed in it completely. This time he spoke with the power of the Dark Side in his voice. "You will go with me to my room!"

The woman's eyes appeared to gloss over as the Force pushed her will aside. "I will go with you."

Tracus smiled darkly.

The pair was ravishing each other when the man burst into the room. He was wearing the uniform of a rear admiral of the Galactic Republic Navy, and he did not look pleased. "What do you think you're doing with my wife!?" the man bellowed. Tracus was caught off guard and for a moment was frozen in place. "Get off of her!" the admiral shouted. Tracus scrambled off the bed and tried to put some distance between himself and the admiral. The man was on him in an instant, punching Tracus hard in the mouth. Tracus flew into a rage, his lightsaber finding its way to his hand. Before he knew it, the crimson blade was ignited and the admiral found himself devoid of one arm. A scream didn't even escape his lips before a deep cut cleaved his torso in two.

A scream did erupt from the woman behind Tracus. He fell into a deep panic and begged the woman to cease her noises. The woman just fled from him and continued to assault his ears with her high pitched whine. Before Tracus knew it, his blade had swung again, and removed the woman's head from her shoulders. The next thing Tracus heard was the shrieks from the other guests as everyone rushed to investigate the ruckus. Tracus lost his sense of bearing and dropped his lightsaber.

The killing didn't bother him, the being discovered did. He had been trained all his life to remain in the shadows, to fill his desires without being conspicuous. His master, Darth Sidious, had always taught him to value being hidden in the shadows. Until the Sith ruled the galaxy once again, those of the Dark Side had to remain hidden, else those infernal Jedi would try to destroy them. This lesson flooded into Tracus' mind as he took the only course of action available to him: flight.

He ran and ran, fleeing from the room, fleeing from the house. He found himself on the street, being pursued by security droids, He used the Force to aid his speed, and soon he found himself in the lower slums of Coruscant. He ran from corner dive to greasy diner. He hid, he tried to blend in, he ran with no regard for camouflage. Less than three days after his flight began, he was taken into custody by an eagle eyed human security officer.

There was no rest for the wicked warrior either. As soon as he was taken into one facility he was transferred to another. This kept up for more transfers than Tracus could count, slowly being brought from the slums to the elite heights. Finally Tracus understood as a pair of guards appeared to take possession of the young man. They were dressed in blood red uniforms.

Moments later Tracus kneeled before Master Sidious. "The moon stranding was a test, young one. You passed. You impress me with your single minded selfishness. You may serve some purpose for me yet. I allow you to live…" Darth Sidious began.

"…Until you allow me to die" Tracus finished solemnly though his mind was racing with excitement.

"We have work to do." Darth Sidious gestured, "Rise Tracus."


End file.
